Fluctuaciones
by smile.in.love
Summary: De vez en cuando, todo el mundo necesita una mano amiga. Hay quien necesita algo más. No hay problema. Johnlock


**FLUCTUACIONES**

**De vez en cuando, todo el mundo necesita una mano amiga. **

**Hay quien necesita algo más. No hay problema.**

**o.o.o**

— Sherlock, ¿qué quieres comer?

— Un beso.

— No, de eso no hay… ¿qué?

— ¿No es eso lo que hacen las parejas? Dijiste que éramos pareja. Tendrás que asumir las consecuencias y cumplir con tus obligaciones como…

—Vale, cállate.

…

Abriste los ojos lentamente.

— Bueno, es mucho mejor que tener pesadillas —sonreíste.

Te levantaste feliz y con ganas de desayunar una gran taza de café. Al pasar por el salón, viste a Sherlock tumbado boca arriba en el sofá con los ojos cerrados. Adoras esa pose, le hace parecer tan sereno… ¡Lástima que todo se vaya al traste cuando despierta! —suspiraste.

No pudiste resistirte a acercarte para mirarle más de cerca. Su cara vista desde el brazo del sofá seguía siendo la más hermosa. Y besaste esos acorazonados labios. Dulces y carnosos como la primera vez. Al abrir los ojos te encontraste con ese par de lagos escandinavos.

—Café —al menos lo pedía con una sonrisa sincera. A ver cuánto le duraba el buen humor. No pudiste más que sonreír como respuesta. Con Sherlock, hablar poco era algo que funcionaba bastante bien. Sobre todo por la mañana.

De camino a la cocina saboreaste tus labios. Te estabas volviendo adicto a ese sabor. Abriste el frigorífico y… ¡qué novedad! Una cabeza de nuevo. ¿Cómo no ibas a soñar cosas así después? Moviste la cabeza a los lados como de costumbre —la tuya, no la de…, se entiende—. Gritar no iba a solucionar nada y, la verdad, tampoco era para tanto. Siempre te compensaba a su manera.

— ¡John, café! —muy a su manera.

...

Ya con el café en una mano y los pies de Sherlock en la otra, pensando en la nada más silenciosa y agradable, vino a tu cabeza algo que no pensabas desde que dejaste de salir con tus exnovias. Porque lo tomaste como algo un tanto…, como decirlo…, inviable. No por el hecho biológico, sino por…

— John, me aburro, dame la pistola.

— No hasta que arregles la pared con masilla—. Sherlock bufó y volvió a su _Palacio._ Pues eso. Había dejado a un lado su deseo de ser padre, al menos temporalmente, pero no por tener de pareja a otro hombre y, dadas las circunstancias, reducir las alternativas de paternidad a una madre de alquiler o la adopción, sino porque cuidando de Sherlock su cuerpo ya le decía _basta_.

Pero su mente seguía bombardeándole con la idea. _Un hijo, un hijo, un hijo._ Parecía Sherlock recién levantado, maldita sea.

Él no era un niño, lo sabía. Los cuarenta eran algo más que una crisis, era encontrarse a sí mismo, echar la vista atrás y mirar todo el camino recorrido. Y su camino después de Afganistán se resumía rápido: correr, té y Sherlock. Suspiró. Su subconsciente volvía a pasarle malas pasadas, como juntar esas palabras y…, mejor olvidar eso.

Dejó la taza que llevaba sosteniendo un buen rato en la mesa; ya se le estaba durmiendo la mano. Si ni siquiera podía sostener una taza por más tiempo, ¿qué padre sería? Volvió a suspirar. Quizá no estaba destinado a serlo.

Paseó sus dedos por la fina piel del pie del detective. Sherlock no tenía ni asomo de cosquillas. Ese hombre, definitivamente, era especial. Tan especial que tenía un autocontrol de hierro. Él, que se las veía y se las deseaba para controlar sus erecciones, y no lo conseguía y mientras su compañero, como si la cosa no fuera con él, no tenía que hacer nada. Pero era sospechoso, muy sospechoso.

— Sherlock —le llamó suavemente. El menor preguntó con un sonido sin abrir siquiera la boca. — ¿Cómo puedes?

— Es fácil, John —sonrió. Eso no ayudaba en nada a John. Pero ya le conocía, no sabía ni porqué esperaba una respuesta convincente de su parte en un tema que le importaba tanto como comer. — Te contaré mi secreto —se incorporó divertido. Y John vio un atisbo de compenetración. — ¿Te interesa? —se hizo el interesante.

— Sí, mucho. Cuéntamelo todo —pidió a la desesperada. Pero Sherlock le quería demasiado y era conocedor del mal genio de su amigo y pareja como para jugar _demasiado._

— Verás —comenzó. — Sé que crees que no necesito el sexo —John enrojeció tremendamente rápido— pero te equivocas, como siempre —no pudo evitar decir. _Excesivamente fácil._ El doctor aguantó el tipo para saber el final del discurso. Después ya…, mentira, no haría nada, como siempre. — John, ¿me estás escuchando? —preguntó entornando los ojos.

— Por supuesto —respondió el mayor volviendo a la conversación. — Me equivoco porque…

— Porque —se acercó a su oreja y pasó su lengua alrededor— cada noche, mientras tú duermes y no puedes verme, comprobado, voy al baño y…

— ¡Oh, cállate, Sherlock! ¡No hace falta entrar en detalles! —protestó con una sonrisa. El moreno soltó una carcajada y apoyó la espalda en el sofá. Pero, enseguida, al exmilitar le asomó la duda.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿No quieres tener sexo conmigo? —inquirió temeroso. El sexo es una parte de la relación. No la más importante para él, pero una parte al fin y al cabo. Ahora fue la cara del detective la que cambió, tornándose seria y con algo más que John no acertaba a descifrar.

— Porque sé que quieres un hijo y que yo, como es obvio, no tengo uno ni capacidad para albergarlo. Y sí, podríamos ir a una madre de alquiler o adoptar uno pero, ¿acaso piensas que pasaré las pruebas? Vamos, John. Me conoces. No tengo un botón que pueda apagar cuando quiera. Ni tampoco creo ser un buen ejemplo para nadie. Mírame, ni siquiera puedo cuidarme solo —pronunció la última frase en un hilo de voz. A John se le cayeron todos los esquemas, resúmenes y mapas conceptuales que tenía de Sherlock. Pero no era un paciente al que tratar. Era Sherlock, ningún tratamiento era válido con él.

— Sherlock —el detective había desviado su mirada hacia la ventana y allí la seguía teniendo. Al doctor le quedaba poca voz después de esa confesión. La suficiente. — Sherlock, ven —pasó una mano por el pecho de éste hasta su hombro más lejano y lo atrajo hacia sí, acomodándose en el sofá, quedando semi-tumbados, pero lo suficientemente cómodos para estar así un buen rato. John subió las piernas y se estiró, permitiendo que el menor tomara mejor postura. Y así, cerrando un poco el abrazo en torno a él, John pronunció unas sabias palabras.

— Será lo que tenga que ser —y acarició sus rizos en un masaje— ya pasó, Sherlock, ya pasó. Mañana te encontrarás mejor—. Y el detective, más tranquilo, se durmió.

**o.o.o**

**¿Vieron Van Gogh interpretado por Ben? ¡Es fantástico! Se lo recomiendo.**

**Y, bueno, mi inspiración viene de ahí y de todo lo que me bombardea para bien :D**

**¡Gracias por pasar por aquí!**


End file.
